Mistakes of the Past or A Step For the Future
by animeKS
Summary: InuYasha has been gone to college, only visiting his friends once. Now's he back, and he sees how he left Kagome. Not really for Kikyo fans. Not too much bashing. My first fic. Critique is welcomed.
1. This is My Disclaimer for the story

Alright, so just so I don't need to do this for EVERY chapter. This is my disclaimer. I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters… and if I just throw a new one in there, you'll definitely know.

This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Have fun, I know I'm having a blast writing it.


	2. A Visit Home

InuYasha,

How is college? Finally a sophomore, I bet that's exciting. So, I hear you have a new girlfriend. Well, I hope it works out better than you and me.

Always, Kagome

Kagome,

Wow, how news travels. As for the better than you and me, I'll let you decide for yourself. She's definitely unique. We're actually coming down for Spring Break. Hope you're ready for some company.

See ya! InuYasha

InuYasha,

Umm, hello? I'm always ready for company. Haha. It's been so boring here without you. Not too boring though. All of your friends still keep me on my toes. Miroku more than others though. He's like a little kid, you have to be there to clean up after his mess. I'm excited to see you, and meet this new girl.

See ya soon, Kagome

InuYasha smiled as read her latest IM. In truth, he was actually really nervous about going back home. Sure, he talked about it with Kikyo all the time, but actually going back with her, that was a different story in itself. Besides, how would he explain Kagome? He didn't have anything with her anymore, except for friendship, but his girlfriend was a very jealous person.

As if on cue, he heard his bedroom door open. He turned around, only to find her occupying his doorframe. "Hey babe, what are your plans for spring break?" She smiled her seductive smile.

He sighed, half in frustration, half in exhaustion. "Kikyo, we're going to my hometown, remember? We've been talking about it for two months now."

"Oh! Right, right. Are you sure you want to go this spring break?" She asked innocently.

'Did she really just ask that? Of course I want to go this spring break. I need to see everyone again.' He tried to stay as calm as possible. She did this a lot, trying to make him change his mind so they could do what she wanted to do."Yes, I'm very sure. You don't have to come along. It would be nice though. I was going to introduce you to all of my friends."

"Well of course I'll come silly." After a long pause she giggled, and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. "This is going to be fun. I'm excited to meet everyone. Hopefully I'll fit right in." She whispered to him.

'Yeah, me too.' He thought as he smiled down at her.

**A week later**

"InuYasha, it's like, seven in the morning. What are we doing up this early?" Kikyo whined.

"If we want to beat traffic, we need to start out early. You can just sleep in the car, okay?" He answered, already annoyed at her complaining. Hopefully he didn't have to listen to this the whole way.

She smiled, throwing herself at him. "Carry me."

At first he would have laughed, until he realized she was dead serious. "You can walk. God gave you two perfectly healthy legs, you can use them." Without another word, he shoved some suitcases at her, and together, the trudged to the car.

The next fifteen minutes were long. Every step they took, she complained. They were finally on the road. True to his words, he did let Kikyo sleep, almost the whole entire way. When they reached the outskirts of the city, he woke her.

"What is it InuYasha? Where are we?" She looked around, confusion written all over her face.

"We're where I grew up at. This is my home." He smiled at all of the memories that came flooding back.

"Oh, Inu. My poor Inu. This place is so… peasant-ish." She scrunched her nose in disgust. He chose to ignore it.

"Okay, you have two options. You meet my family first, or you meet my friends. Which would you rather do?" He looked at her, curiosity clouding his eyes.

"Whoever you want to see first is fine." She smiled, even then it looked forced.

"Awesome. Let me call Miroku up and we'll see where everyone is." He smiled as he dialed his best friend's number.

"_This is Miroku_." Said the other end of the phone.

"Dude, its InuYasha. I'm back in town. Where is everyone?"

"_InuYasha! God, took you long enough to get back here. Hold up_." He heard Miroku cover up the speaker and tell everyone that he was back. "_Sorry about that. Yeah, we're all over at Kagome's house. She still lives in the same old place_."

"Cool. Well, I have my girlfriend with me, so we'll be over in a minute." As he went to hang up, Miroku stopped him.

"What is it?"

"_Your brother is over here right now. You want to put up with that?_"

"Doesn't his wife have him on a leash already?" InuYasha was annoyed. This was supposed to be a fun vacation. Seeing his brother first thing was the opposite of fun.

"_Yeah, come on over. Rin has him on a collar too. It's pink and has little hearts on it_." They laughed at that.

After they stopped, he said they'd be over at Kagome's in a few minutes.

As they made it to the house, the look on Kikyo's face was pure awe. "This is where Kagome lives?" She asked.

"Yeah, her family has owned it for generations." He smiled at all the times they talked under the sacred tree in her yard. They walked up the steps and instantly InuYasha was knocked back by another force.

"InuYasha!!!" It was Shippo. "How come it took you so long to come and see me?"

"Hey. Sorry, it's been busy around school." He smiled. One by one, other people came to greet him. All of his friends from high school, even some people who weren't friends with him in school came to welcome him home.

"So, which one of them is Kagome?" Kikyo whispered to him.

"She's not out here." The realization struck him. He turned to Miroku. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

Miroku stiffened, and turned to his friend. "You'll have to go inside to see her. She can't really get up right now." He looked away, ending his conversation. InuYasha sighed to himself. What had she done to herself this time? As he made his way inside, Miroku suddenly grabbed his arm. "Let me go with you. Sango is in there, and if you say one wrong thing to Kagome, she'll kick your ass." The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Sango? The insane chick who always smacked you around in school?" He sounded appalled.

"That's the one. We'll have been together for six months come Wednesday." His smile only grew wider.

"Wait, wait. Why didn't I know about this?"

"Probably because you don't ever call. You'll be surprised about what you don't know." It was cryptic, but very nerve racking. What had he missed the eight months?

As they made their way into the house, Kikyo was still connected to his hip. He turned the corner and instantly, two sets of eyes were on him.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Kagome…"


	3. Sweet Meetings

Kagome's eyes widened as she came face to face with InuYasha again, after those eight long months. "InuYasha, I didn't know you were dropping by so soon. You should have called."

"He did. My apologizes, I forgot to inform you. Kagome, this is Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend." Miroku announced.

"Miroku, I'm sure InuYasha could have told us that. He hasn't had trouble speaking in the past." Sango snapped, while standing up.

Kagome tried to stand up as well, but Sango, who noticed from the corner of her eye, immediately protested against it. "Sango, I'm not going to break. Either you help me up, or I'm going to get up by myself." After a moment of silence, Sango finally decided to help her up. Kagome made her way to Kikyo. "Hi. I'm Kagome, and I'm the proud owner of this fine shrine." She smiled, and instantly lit up the room.

InuYasha completely missed the exchange between the two girls. "Kagome…" Was all he could say. "What… what happened?" His eyes were glued to her stomach.

"Obviously she had sex, genius." Sango and her wit, God bless her.

"No shit, dumbass. Can you state anything besides the obvious, or is that all your good for?" InuYasha fumed. They started name calling, back and forth, getting up in each other's faces.

"Oh this is really mature you guys." Kagome intervened, stepping in between them. "Yes I know, I'm pregnant, and have been for awhile.

"Why didn't I know about this…" He looked curiously at her.

"Maybe because not everything she does is your business." Sango murmured loud enough for them to hear.

A frown replaced her usual smile, but what gone before anyone could see. "Sorry, didn't get around to telling you, but you haven't been around. That's not really IM conversation suitable, you know? Any other questions I need to answer for you?"

"No…" He was at a loss for words.

"Um, how about asking who the father is." Sango supplied. Unlike him, Kikyo didn't miss the dirty look Kagome gave her.

"Is it Koga?" He asked, a little nervous to look at her. When silence answered him, his heart sank. He looked up at her, and noticed she was trying so hard not to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He was getting pretty ticked about how people could laugh in situations like these.

"Me? Sleep with Koga? Oh my gosh, only in his dreams." She laughed even harder, and was soon joined in by Sango and Miroku.

"Please InuYasha; you're making me laugh too hard." Sango was getting red in the face from her hysterical giggles.

"Um, not to take away from the little inside joke, or whatever, but I'm the guest, shouldn't we be asking about me?" Kikyo asked, looking at the four of them.

Sango instantly sobered up. "Well, aren't you little miss conceited." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Sango, that was rude." Kagome chastised.

"Well, so is she. Turnabout is fair play right?"  
"Wrong." Miroku immediately corrected her. She gave him a peeved look, and he instinctively backed off.

"How about you two go outside and you see some of your friends InuYasha. I'm sure they're dying to hang out with you again." Kagome said, before turning and looking in another direction. He looked at her quizzically; she could feel his eyes on her. She turned back around and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just trying to get you out of our hair so we can have some girl time in here." She smiled sweetly. "Miroku, if you'd be so kind."

"Yes mistress. My life is to serve you." He replied in a monotone voice, before robotically turning to InuYasha, grabbing his arm, and escorting him out.

"Miroku, if you want to sleep on the couch, then please, keep pissing me off." Sango shouted to him, sounding annoyed. He jumped back into his regular walking, laughing off her threat, and talked with his friend more.

"Geez girl, what crawled up your butt? I haven't seen you this pissy in awhile." Kagome noted. She stayed silent, refusing to answer; she tilted her head in another direction, away from her best friend's gaze. Kagome sighed and turned to Kikyo. "You'll have to excuse us; we have our own set of problems around here. So, like you said, we need to ask about you… So where are you from? Tell us about yourself." In truth, she really didn't care, but for InuYasha's sake, she was trying to be as nice as possible. She picked up her tea and started to drink, as she waited for an answer.

As if Kikyo didn't even hear her, she blurted out, "So, who's the father?" Kagome nearly choked.

Her eyes widened at as the question replayed in her head. "I'm sorry, but that's your business how?" It came out in a much snappier tone than she would have liked, but she didn't care. Where did this girl get off asking such personal questions to people she didn't even know?

"Well, the way I see it is, if it's InuYasha's, as his girlfriend I have the right to know. Not that I do think it's his. Not to be rude to you, but I just don't think he'd sleep with someone like you." She smiled sadistically.

'Can you say bitch? I sure as hell can.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Listen up, you two bit whore. Maybe you didn't have manners growing up, but I'll give you a little etiquette 101. Don't ask shit that's none of your business, or make assumptions. Hell, at the rate you're going, maybe you shouldn't even talk." It all came out in a blur, but what she had said really pissed Sango off.

Kikyo looked absolutely appalled. "Hey now, I don't think that's very polite."

"Let me put it to you this way little girl. I don't care if you think she's being polite or not. I don't care what your assumptions are. Who the father is, is really none of your business. If it were InuYasha's- which I'm neither denying nor confirming- why would I tell you? He doesn't even know who the father is."

"Do you even know?" Was all Kikyo could fit into the silence.

Kagome was about to go on with her rant at Kikyo, but the question made her pause. 'Oh that's the last straw.' "Listen, I just want you to know, I invited you to come over here, to stay my house. If I didn't want to meet you, you wouldn't even be on my property. InuYasha means a lot to me, he's one of my best friends, and I was willing to make an exception about people I don't know not being in my house, because I trust him. So maybe you should think before you open your mouth." She was going to explode, and that was the last thing she wanted. When all that answered her was silence, she looked to Sango, whose mouth was gapped open before saying, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few."

"Kagome, you can't. You know-" She was cut off.

"I won't go anywhere where people won't see me. Just keep her in here. He deserves to have some time to hang out with his friends." With that, and one last look at the "new girl", she turned around and walked outside.

She walked along the trees, looking at all the beauty that surrounded her. Trying to calm down, she attempted to think of all the good times, in the end, failing. Her mind kept going back to one girl, and their mini argument. Kikyo definitely wasn't making this any easier. Kagome still felt for InuYasha, but in the end, he picked someone else. Sure, rejection hurt, but it would have hurt worse if she had told him the truth. She didn't want to, he didn't need to know anything, but at the same time, she wanted him involved with this. Surprisingly enough, Kikyo was right on the money when she assumed that the baby was her boyfriend's. The thought just pissed her off even more. Pushing it into the back of her mind, she continued to walk along her path, looking at all of the wonders. She shouldn't have been walking this much. Usually she couldn't, let alone stand up without assistance. The pregnancy was really giving her problems, but her baby was worth.

As she made her way to the front yard, a small squirrel raced passed her, and flew up the sacred tree. She walked over to it, and circled it; placing a hand on the center of it, as her other hand fell to her stomach. This spot was a very special place.

"Brings back memories huh?" She turned around to see InuYasha there, holding a tea glass out to her.

She took it and nodded in reply. "It does."

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be having "girl-time" inside?" He smiled.

"I just needed some fresh air. I don't get it as much as I use to." She smiled back, before asking, "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

He slowly walked up to her. "I don't know. I wanted to come back, I just didn't know if I could. After last time, I didn't want it to be awkward, especially with Kikyo and everything." Bringing up the fact that they had sex made him look at the ground. He couldn't look her in the eye as he mentioned the last visit he had made. When she didn't respond right away, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No." He his eyes shot to her face. "It's okay. I want to talk about this. I don't want us to be awkward. I missed you, as a friend. I think the only reason it's awkward for you right now is because you don't know how to handle this." There was silence in the air before she added, "Why did you ask it was Koga's?"

He quickly looked around, trying to find something to look at, instead of her, while he thought of a response. "I don't know. I thought maybe you had moved on. Maybe I didn't want to admit what I thought was a possibility." He whispered the last part.

She motioned to her stomach. "I'm telling you, I'm a big girl, and if Kikyo can't deal with the fact that you've slept with other women than she's got a rude awakening coming her way." He smiled softly at her, when he didn't reply, she went on. "If you think it's too weird to be around me, I understand that. Though, I'd really like to be friends still, and if it's not too much to ask, if you ever feel like it, I'd really like you to apart of this baby's life."

"Kagome… I'd love for us to be friends, really, I would, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a baby." He hesitated in saying that, but he really felt that he couldn't have a baby with someone he wasn't with. It wouldn't be fair to Kikyo.

'Then you should have kept it in your pants craphole.' She felt tears coming on, but refused to let them show, after all, it wasn't his fault. They had both agreed to it. She needed the comfort, and he was more than glad to comfort his best friend. It just went a little too far, for the both of them. Instead she smiled at him. As if reading his mind, she made the comment. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to Kikyo." He looked away, almost as if ashamed. 'Ugh, why can't you see how much I love you?' "Well, why don't you go ahead and take her over to your parent's house. I'm sure they're anxious to meet her." He only nodded in response.

He offered to walk to back to the house, and she gratefully accepted. When they got inside, Kikyo protested at the fact that his arm was around her waist. "Calm down. He was helping me inside. It's hard being this big. You'll definitely understand when you get pregnant." She could almost laugh at the picture.

"Um, right… Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen, I don't' really want kids." It was so quiet you could hear a mouse squeak.

She looked at InuYasha, but couldn't read his face. It was if her answer didn't bother him at all. "Oh, well, you'll change your mind in a couple of years, I'm sure." What had InuYasha thought when he'd heard that? It was his dream to have a lot of kids. As a child, growing up was lonely. He was made fun of because his mother was human and his father was a demon. Even his older brother made fun of his heritage, of course, not when their father was around. Eventually, Sesshoumaru learned to accept Izayoi, and he now treated her like she was his own mother. He would make sure all of his children would have been respected and never be alone. "Anyway, InuYasha is going to take you over to his parent's house, so you can meet them." She stepped away from him, and looked at them. "Come on back for supper, and invite your parents too. They haven't been over here for a couple of months."

He nodded, trying to avoid her gaze, took Kikyo by the arm, and escorted her out of the house. As he helped her into the car, he turned back to the house, and saw Kagome standing by the steps with a few of his friends. He walked to his side of the car, got in and drove off.


	4. Party Time Or Not

"Oh my God! Can you believe that witch? Can I just kill her, please?" Sango was so pissed. How dare some stupid girl come in and insult Kagome in her own house.

"Now now, calm down Sango. We know you're mad, but honestly, you're making a bigger deal out of this than Kagome is." Rin commented. She patted Sango on the arm and smiled a little.

Kagome laughed. "Come on Sango, you're acting like you're the hormonal pregnant woman."

Just then Miroku decided to walk in the room, and make a comment about how beautiful all of them looked. Sango was on her feet in a second, up in his face. "If you ever break up with me, and I get pregnant, I'm coming after you. Oh, and if I ever meet your new girlfriend, I'm going to murder her in her sleep." There was something that was definitely wrong with her. Miroku stepped back, while Kagome and Rin's eyes widened. They looked at each other like they didn't know what to do.

"Miroku, why don't you come back later, or did you need something?" Kagome asked politely. He looked at her, then back to Sango, then to Rin, to Kagome, then to Sango.

Eventually he shook his head, and said, "I was just coming in to tell you that InuYasha called. They're going to be awhile, but all four of them are joining us for dinner." Kagome squealed in delight, with that she thanked him. He glanced one more time at Sango, and then left the house.

"Is everything okay? You seem really out of it." They were all worried now.

"Yeah, just… frustrated. How can someone be that into themselves? I mean yeah, she's new to our little posse, but damn, you're pregnant. I think we can take five minutes to make a big deal out of that." Kagome was kind of getting sick of the pregnant talk, and to avoid the conversation with them, she excused herself. She said she was tired and was going to sleep in her room for a few hours. She slowly trudged her way to her room, walked inside and closed the door. Without a second look at the door, she laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Some time later, she heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." She said groggily. She turned over, only to see InuYasha in her doorway. Her eyes widened a bit, and her head quickly searched for her clock. It read six pm. 'Great. This is what I need.'

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we were back. Everyone is waiting for you outside." He said into the silence.

"What? You decided it'd be nice to come and get the pregnant girl up?" She snapped. He looked a little taken back. "Sorry, mood swings. Well, that's what I blame it on anyway." She tried to push herself up, but no such luck. She gently laid her head on the pillow and eyed him. "You know, it'd be nice if you could help me up. I'm kind of stuck here."

He actually had the gull to laugh. She glared at him. "Sorry," he laughed some more. "Honestly though, I never thought I'd see the day when you asked for help. I think I'll just bask in this for a moment." He stood there and stared at her.

Minutes passed and she was fed up with this. "Look asshole, since you got me like this, you can at least have the decency to help me up." He instantly glared back at her.

"Sorry, but if you had been a little more careful-" He started but was quickly cut off.

"Whoa. You're saying this is my fault now? Ever heard of "It takes two to tango"? Maybe you should keep it in your pants then, huh?" How could she have ever liked him? The nerve of him placing blame on her.

"Look, we're not talking about this right now." He snapped, stepping over and helping her up.

'Yeah right, more like we're not talking about this, ever.' She looked into his eyes, trying to read him, but once he had her on her feet, he was out the door. "Prick." She murmured, before following.

Once outside she saw that Sango was in a lot better mood. She started walking over to her best friend, but changed course when she saw InuYasha's parents. As she walked through the crowd she noticed they were talking to some, and soon that someone was discovered to be Kikyo. When Izayoi looked away from Kikyo, her face lit up. She immediately waved at Kagome. She was right beside Kikyo when she heard Izayoi say, "I'm sorry dear, but will you excuse us? I need to talk to Kagome for a few minutes. Dearest, if you'd like, you may keep her company." She smiled at her husband.

"That won't be necessary. I need to talk to her." They turned around to see InuYasha there. He gently grabbed at his girlfriends arm and pulled her away from the group.

When they were out of earshot, his mother turned to Kagome and immediately started asking questions. "How is my grandbaby? Have you been feeding him right? Have you thought of a name yet? Does InuYasha know? How are you? Is-"

"Izayoi, calm down." Kagome laughed. "Yes, _she _is fine."

Izayoi squealed. "It's a girl? How exciting!"

She laughed. "Yes it's a girl, and I've been having the worst cravings in the world, and no, I haven't thought of a name yet. As for InuYasha, that's complicated. He just kind of found out." At the look she got, she had to explain. "I wanted to tell him, but never had a good time. He showed up, unexpectedly, and I was caught off guard. He found out about an hour of being back." There was a pause. "Some welcome home party." She sighed. "He says he's not ready for a baby, and I'm willing to accept that. If he doesn't want me, that's fine too. I just want him to be a part of this baby's life, as her father or not, I don't care." She was rambling now, and Izayoi gently placed her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything will work out in the end, you know this." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind the younger girl's ear. "You're not in high school anymore. Hopefully he'll open his eyes sooner than later."

"What if what he's choosing right now is what he chooses at the end of the road? I'll be alone and heartbroken all over again." She looked to the ground.

"You know there is someone out there. If he isn't it, there will definitely be someone." She reassured.

"No there won't. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life, than to be with someone else, if he is with her." They looked over at the couple who were embracing and talking to others. They laughed at something that was said.

"Try not to think about it. This time needs to be for you and your baby."

"How can I not think about it? They're staying at my house." She almost cried.

"Is that why he rejected my invitation?" She sounded appalled and threw a glare her son's way. He immediately looked at her, and then rolled his eyes, turning to another direction. His mother's eyes widened and she turned back to Kagome. "How about you stay with me? I'd feel better knowing that if anything happened, I'd be right there to help you through it. InuTaisho would love to have you over as well, I'm sure. Though he doesn't show it much, he is very fond of you." She smiled.

"I guess he's a lot of like Sesshoumaru then." The comparison surprised Izayoi. "Think about it. They both have a hard time showing what they really feel, and then when two human wives come into the picture, it's like you can read everything about them."

"Sesshoumaru is over here enough for that?" The statement Kagome made did indeed surprise her.

"Well, yes. He painted the baby's room, and put the crib together for me. Even when Rin was too busy, he'd come over and help me and Sango. I'm not worried about my baby as much knowing that she'll have an uncle like him." She smiled as she looked to Rin and Sesshoumaru holding hands while talking to his brother.

"Oh! Well that is very unexpected, but you have avoided the question. Would you like to stay the night, at least for tonight?" There was definitely a hidden please in there.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, I'll stay tonight. I trust InuYasha to not tear my place apart. Do you mind if Sango comes too. She and Miroku have been staying at my house, taking care of me. She'd be upset if I just ditched her."

"Sango is always welcome to our house. Now, why don't you go find her and have her help you pack and I'll go find my husband." As Kagome turned around, Izayoi gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a gentle hug, and placed her hand over Kagome's bulging stomach. She then turned around and went to find her husband.

She turned the opposite direction and went to find her best friend. Sango was with Miroku and they were talking to Koga. 'Can this day get any shittier? Really?' She sighed in frustration. She walked over to Sango and tugged on her arm. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Before Sango could answer she heard Koga. "Wow Kags. You look pretty big. How's the baby?" Everyone in her yard became quiet. It was well known that he had liked her way before she ever knew he existed.

Apparently the day could get a lot shittier. She tried to calm down, while looking him in the eyes. "Yes Koga, that's what happens when someone's pregnant, they get bigger. Did you just realize that, or are you just trying to start a conversation?" She heard a few snickers, but saw his expression darken.

"Listen bitch; watch the way you talk to me." He whispered.

"Hey, maybe you should back off. She wasn't talking to you to begin with. If you ever want to keep your relationship with Ayame, I'd suggest you shut the hell up and turn around." Great, Sango was in a bad mood, again. He stiffened, but did turn around and walk away. After a few seconds, everyone went back to talking. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me tonight."

"Come with you where?" She sounded annoyed.

What the hell was with the attitude? "I'm staying over at InuYasha's parents tonight. Izayoi wanted me to."

"What the heck? Nothing like asking me before making decisions like this." She practically screeched. Luckily, people pretended to not hear it.

"Sorry, but I'm a big girl, I think I get to make these decisions on my own. Since when did I need to ask permission to do something?"

"Since you needed to stop thinking just about yourself. You're having a baby Kagome, a baby. You can't just make a decision at the snap of your fingers. God, could you maybe use your brain and think about this for a few minutes?" The people in her yard, ended up in silence again.

Oh that was it. She didn't need this. "Yeah, no shit I'm having a baby. I've been aware of that for eight months. I know what she needs and I'm making the best decisions I can for the two of us. I don't think you can criticize me for that. At least I'm trying. I don't need your permission, and I'm not asking for it. I'm telling you, I'm going to be out tonight, if you don't come, I don't care. Right now, I'd prefer you just stayed here if it's all the same to you." With that, she walked back to the house, and the sea of people parted for her, watching her as she made her way to the door. When she got inside, she had a moment of vulnerability, and slammed the door shut.

She made her way to her room, tears threatening to fall. She got the suitcase out from under her bed, and began throwing clothes in there. After a few minutes someone touched her shoulder and she swung around, only to see Rin and izayoi.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Rin was definitely worried.

"I will be. I just need to get out of here."

"Come. I see you've… packed." It was more like she just threw everything on the bed, hoping to hit her case.

"Sesshoumaru will give his father a ride. The three of us will go to my house, and we'll have a little quality time." There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about what Sango said. I don't know what's gotten into her." Rin gently touched Kagome's back.

That did it. Kagome broke down in tears. She clung to Rin like a lifeline. She cried out in anguish. First InuYasha would never be the man in her life, and now her best friend acted like they were enemies.

After minutes of crying, she straightened herself up. "I'm sorry. I just needed a moment."

Izayoi and Rin nodded in understanding. "I'll get your suitcase. Rin, please escort her to the car, and please, don't let anyone talk to her. She doesn't need the stress right now."  
"Thank you both. I've really needed this." She smiled at their generosity.

They made their way outside, and all of her friends stared at her. 'Yup, laugh it up. I'm the girl who got pregnant by her best guy friend and now her best friend hates her.' No one tried to speak to her; they all just watched her as she was helped into the car. As she stared out the window, she saw Izayoi emerge from the house, holding more than the suitcase she had originally packed. The trunk popped open and her things were put inside. Other's looked in shot and wonder about where she was going.

Rin walked over to Sango, who looked somewhat ashamed but she would never have admitted she was wrong in saying the things she did. Rin said something, and Sango nodded in response, before she turned the other direction and walked away.

When everyone was seated in the car, Kagome settled down in the seat and soon, she fell asleep.

Later, she was woken up by a door slamming, and she realized she was lying in a bed. She straightened up, and soon realized all of her belongings were out of her bags and into drawers, and her purse was right beside her. Suddenly, she grabbed it, and dug through it, trying to find her letter. It was there, at the very bottom, and she desperately opened it.

_Kagome,_

_I can't believe we've been friends all these years. God, how great I feel that you are in my life. Please, don't ever leave me. I need you, always. I wanted to let you know that I will try to always be there for you. You are the number one girl in my life. Yes, you come before any girlfriend. Feel special, hah. _

_You are amazing. I just felt I should tell you that before I share my big news._

_I was accepted into the University in Kyoto. Unfortunately, I will be moving away, but remember, I'll always think of you. Hopefully I will be able to come and visit. _

_You are my best friend, always._

_InuYasha_

He use to be so horrible at writing letters to her, but the truth of what he felt always made her feel better. She cried some more and held the letter as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Memory Lane

_**She saw InuYasha, his arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist and he was holding a baby. "InuYasha, since when do you have a baby?" Kagome asked him.**_

_** He looked at Kikyo and they laughed. "Since you gave birth." Her eyes widened and her hand immediately connected with her flat stomach. She looked down at her stomach, and sure enough, she was no longer pregnant. When she looked back up, they were walking away with her baby. "No! Come back with her! She's mine." Tears fell down her cheeks, but they didn't even acknowledge her words.**_

She woke up to a scream, and suddenly knew it was hers. The door swung open to reveal Rin and Izayoi, worry written across their faces.

"Kagome, what happened? Are you okay?" Rin was immediately at her side.

She was still shaken up, but she looked them. "I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." She looked around, and noticed she no longer held her most precious possession. She began to look around for it, but when she spotted it, it was in one of the worst places, InuYasha's mother's hands.

While she skimmed the page, Kagome looked towards the window to see the rays of an early light coming through. When she looked back and Izayoi she saw that her eyes were widened, and soon she was glaring at the paper. "How? How could he act so heartless to you now?"

"He doesn't care. He has his own life now." She smiled as Izayoi handed the paper back.

"He has to care. Did he not write that? He has to care at least a little after writing something like that."

"No, it's okay. I want him to be happy, but he's not the InuYasha I knew. He's changed since he went away. Don't worry though, I know he cares. Just, not in the way you might want him to." She read over the paper again and again, all the while aware that Rin was reading over her shoulder. "Sorry I haven't been very social; being pregnant makes me tired a lot. What have I missed?" She said after a long silence.

The two women looked at each other. "Well…" Rin started off. "Sango came over last night, wanting to see you, but I turned her away. After what happened in the yard, it was not the time. Sesshoumaru and his father are downstairs having "father-son" time; they have been for about an hour." A quick pause was put into place, only to hear her chuckle. "InuYasha was over for the first ten minutes, talking to them, but then he left." Rin looked at the older woman again, and she nodded her head. "Kagome, there's a problem." Silence cut through the room.

"Well?" She asked.

"Naraku is back in town." Kagome must have broken a mirror with all of the bad luck she was having. Naraku was a vile creature who got off on torturing people. He couldn't even be considered human for everything that he committed in the past. He actually went to high school with them, and constantly tried to pick fights with InuYasha, and that was only the most innocent of things he'd done. Unfortunately for them, they'd never even considered him a suspect.

"Someone up there really hates me." She sighed, while looking towards the ceiling. "Does InuYasha know yet?"

"What does InuYasha have to do with Naraku?" His mother asked curiously.

"Naraku hates InuYasha. We all went to high school together, and he was always trying to pick fights." Izayoi cursed. That was something that never happened.

"Quick, give me a phone so I can call InuYasha." They may be mad at each other but she wasn't going to let him get hurt. Rin pulled out her cell and dialed his number, giving the phone to Kagome.

"_Hey Rin. What do you need?"_ InuYasha's voice filled the phone. He sounded tired, like he'd just woken up.

"InuYasha, this Kagome."

"_Kagome… What do you want?" _He didn't sound rude about it, but it definitely wasn't a warm welcome to chat.

"We have a big problem." She replied.

"_Sorry, but right now I think you're the only one with the big problem." _

What was with everyone's attitude? She was trying to help him. "InuYasha! Please, listen to me." Desperation filled her tone as she looked at the two women in front of her. There was silence on the other line. "InuYasha?" She asked nervously.

"_Okay, I'm listening. What's our big problem?" _Why did he have to be an asshole at a time like this?

"Naraku 's back." There, short, and straight to the point.

"_Excuse me?" _He sounded shocked.

"You heard me. He's back in town, but I don't know if he knows your back." There was rustling in the background.

"_Inu where are you going?"_ That was definitely Kikyo, a groggy Kikyo.

Blood pounded through Kagome's ears, as she thought of what Kikyo and InuYasha had been doing.

"_I'll be right back. Stay here." _He reassured her. He started talking to Kagome again. _"What the hell? Why is he back?"_

"What do I look like, a book that says "The Answers of the Universe"?" A snort sounded from the other line. "Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"_Please classify stupid." _His tone was definitely not helping her mood.

"Classification for stupid, don't go looking for trouble. While you're at it, don't go look for him and trying to kick his ass. How's that?"

"_What, you think I can't beat him. Yeah, some faith."_

Could he not argue, just this once? "For your information, I do think you can, but I don't want you to get hurt, because believe it or not, I do still care about you. Just thought I'd let you know. Have a nice morning." Before he could say anything else, she hung up. "Asshole." She growled, while glaring at the phone.

She heard a giggle, and noticed a smile on Rin's face. "You act more like him than you know."

"I'm sorry about him, Kagome. He just… he doesn't know…" Izayoi tried to think of something to make her feel better, but it wasn't really working out. When no one said anything she asked, "Would you like breakfast?"

As if on cue, Kagome's stomach growled. "Yeah, I guess I would. What do you have?"

"Oh, well we don't actually have anything here. We'd have to go out. Is that all right with you?" Rin felt bad because they didn't have anything here, and her friend having the trouble she was having with getting around, she didn't want to push her.

"Oh I couldn't. I don't have anything to pay with right now, and I refuse to let you pay for me." She answered.

"Oh hush." Izayoi huffed. Kagome gave her a startled look. "If money is all you're worried about, you better get up, because if you don't, I'm going to have my husband come here, and take you down to the car. It's your choice, the easy way, or the hard way."

Kagome laughed, genuinely laughed. Once the older woman put her foot down, there was no way of getting around it. "Okay okay, I'll get up. Just give me a few minutes to get ready please."

"Of course, take your time, just not too much time." Izayoi and Rin left the room, and Kagome got up, and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she was ready. As she walked out of the bathroom, her natural glow was back. She looked like all of her worries were gone. She walked down the stairs, and was met by the two other women. Not long after that, they left to go eat.

"Kagome?" Izayoi broke the silence. Kagome's eyes went straight to the rear view mirror, as she waited for Izayoi to continue. "I just wanted to tell you, no matter what happens, you will always be family, and we love you."  
Her eyes widened in shock, but were quickly replaced with kind eyes and a soft smile. "I know, because of the baby." She placed her hand on her stomach, and looked down. She felt the car pull to the side and stop. She looked up to see Izayoi parked on the side of the road, she looked at her with a curious expression.

"No." She said stubbornly. "It's not because of the baby. Yes, the baby is very nice, and I'm very excited to be a grandmother, but I love you because what you have done for my son. You've shown kindness to him like no one ever before. It touches my heart." She turned around in the seat, and started the car again. Within minutes, they were pulled into a parking lot. They filed out and went inside, and were immediately seated.

After ordering from the menu, Kagome looked at them. Rin had been awfully quiet, and Izayoi's outburst had been a surprise. "Izayoi, what was that about in the car?" Sure, she knew InuYasha didn't have oodles of friends in school, not until her anyway, but still, her words struck chords of confusion within Kagome.

"Kagome, there seems to be things you don't know." When she was given a look, she continued. "InuYasha, when he first met you, you were all he could talk about. You and your friendship, and how much he loved it. You were his first real friend. He's loved you as a friend for such a long time, and the fact that you're having a baby together, doesn't that mean anything? He told me that if he ever had a child, he'd make sure he'd love him, and make sure that it would have many friends. He never wants his child to have a childhood like he had." She smiled as she called back the memories of the day an eight year old InuYasha confessed those words to her.

"I remember the first time he met me. He was so scared of me when I approached him. Kids use to pick on him all the time, but because he was a half demon, teachers, being the biased people that they were, would choose the human children's side instead of his. So he learned to grin and bear it." She smiled at the memories. "For day's he was so scared. He'd hardly talk to me, and when I'd sit with him at lunch, he'd look at me suspiciously." She laughed, as she looked at his mother, who looked like she was enjoying a trot down memory lane, even Rin was smiling at the story. "After a few weeks, he gave me a hug. At first I was surprised, I could hardly contain my shock, and he apologized continuously throughout the day, thinking he'd done something wrong. He was so surprised when I hugged him back." She stared off into space for a minute. "He's been my best friend ever since." She looked at his mother, tears threatening to fall. "But Izayoi, he doesn't want this baby. He told me himself, he's not ready for this, and I'm not going to push him."

His mother's smile dropped when she was informed that InuYasha didn't want this child. She didn't know what to say, so she decided the best thing to do was to not say anything at all. Poor Rin didn't' know what to do either. Soon, their food was delivered to their table and they ate in silence. Kagome would have just played with her pancakes, but she knew her daughter needed it, so she ate up.

When they were back in the car, heading back to Rin's house, Kagome saw the most unlikely person. "Oh my God!" She practically screamed. Izayoi quickly stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"What is it?" Worried covered her voice.

Kagome turned her head around, and looked at Izayoi with wide eyes. "That was Naraku." When they looked out the back window again, he was about a yard away from the car. Instinctively, all the girls screamed in panick, and Izayoi slammed on the accelerator.

"Izayoi, take me home." Kagome rasped out. Not caring to argue she turned, and headed that direction. 'Well, at least I got to get out of the house for a night.' She thought. "Rin, call your husband and tell him they need to meet us over at my house, pronto." This prick wasn't going to catch them all off guard. She knew what he'd do to them, and she'd like to be alive and healthy when her baby got here. Without argument, Rin pulled out her phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

By the time, they made it to her house, Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho were there and already inside. Sesshoumaru had called multiple times to see how far they were, and to inform them that everyone was now up. They all quickly got out of the car, and Kagome was helped up the shrine steps.

When they walked inside, all eyes were on her, and she quickly excused herself and walked into her room. She needed a moment to herself. She couldn't face them in her frenzied state.

There was a knock at the door, and then a voice followed. "Are you alright?"


	6. Lets be like before

**So I want to thank everyone who's read this so far, and who's really liked it. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know, thanks. **

**-K**

* * *

She turned to see Sango standing there.

"Yeah, I just needed a moment." She continued to look at her best friend.

"Can I help you, or do you just enjoy staring?" Sango said with an attitude, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I was just wondering if we're okay again, or should I be ready for the next blow up." In truth, she didn't really want to hear the answer. What happened if it was the one she didn't want to hear?

She saw Sango give a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. It's not you. You were just the closest to me, and I wanted to lash out at something. I feel like I'm just losing everything. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? You have us, how could you be losing everything?" She really didn't understand what was going on in her friend's head.

"It's… It's Miroku." She looked to the ground. "Time after time, he's promised me, no more flirting, no more anything of that nature with another girl." She looked back at Kagome. "I really believed him, until yesterday when I saw him flirting with another girl, right in front of my face. He didn't even acknowledge I was there." Sango wasn't the kind of girl to cry. So in times that a normal person would, she just got frustrated.

In a moment, everything clicked. Sango felt like she was slowly but surely losing her boyfriend, and to spare the heartache, she pushed herself away from her closest friends, in case they decided that they needed to push her away, just like him. "Oh shhh, it's okay. You know that I'd never pick anyone over you." She walked over to her, and rubbed her back, while pulling her into a hug.

Just like that, she killed the moment. "You'd pick InuYasha."

Kagome pulled back, and looked at her. "Well… that was once, and you see where it got me."

"Oh please, you know you'd do it again in a heartbeat." Sango smiled at her.

"I'd prefer to not endure the heartbreak, but he's been my best friend for so long. You'd think he'd be a little more enthusiastic. Sure, I'd like him to pick me, but I'm not going to make him choose between me and Kikyo just because I'm pregnant. That's selfish and childish."

"Well, I think he needs to pick you anyway." She laughed a little. "And hey, you have the right to be selfish. You aren't naturally a selfish person, so having a few moments wouldn't kill you." The mood was definitely lightening, and Sango's little pep talk really seemed to be helping her.

With that, Kagome and Sango made their way to the living room, where everyone sat, waiting for her to get back.

"Why are we all up this early Kagome? It doesn't help you wake me up at six am." InuYasha complained. She didn't miss the death glare Kikyo delivered her. Well sorry for her trying to keep him informed.

"When I called you, I hadn't seen him." When he didn't ask who "him" was, she was sure it was safe to go on. "Your mother and Rin took me out for breakfast, and as we were headed back, he was there, on the side of the road." He didn't seem to be worried. "InuYasha, he was walking towards your mother's car."

"Kagome, I think it was just a coincidence." He replied nonchalantly.

Frustration was building up inside of her. 'Okay, be calm. This isn't as bad as it seems.' She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at him. "Okay, so if he'd just killed us, it would have been a coincidence, no big deal. Mother, sister in law, friend, baby, just gone down the toilet because of coincidence." She shrugged, hoping her smooth voice would surely make him see reason.

"Really Kags, you're over exaggerating." Apparently that's wasn't enough.

She wanted to walk over to him and slap him around a little bit and say, "Hello, psycho on the loose! Does that not mean anything to you?" That wouldn't get her very far, so she decided to abandon that idea.

"Ugh, fine. I might be, and I might not be. Personally, I don't think he's that dumb. I think he knew who was in that car. He wasn't that far from us." When InuYasha didn't say anything, she went on. "Look, just to be cautious, can we try this my way."

"Is she always this bossy?" Everyone heard Kikyo ask.

"Maybe since you don't know what's going on, you'll keep your mouth shut." Shock crossed everyone's face. Who knew Miroku would say such a thing to his best friend's girl.

Kikyo looked appalled, but decided not to argue.

Unfortunately that was not the case for InuYasha. "Where do you get off talking to girls like that? It's a wonder your girlfriend is even still with you."

"Yeah bud, such a comeback. Maybe you should grow some brains instead of balls. Get off your high horse, and listen to your best friend, or did that change when you got her pregnant?" That was not supposed to come out.

He still hadn't told Kikyo, and she looked so shocked, and hurt. He didn't know what to say, so Sango said it for him.

"Oh please, wipe that pathetic look off your face." All eyes were on her now.

"What?" Miroku and InuYasha asked in unison one looking curious and the other appalled.

"That's right, little miss innocent over here has known since she got here that that baby is yours InuYasha. You should have heard what she said to Kagome. Should I repeat it?" A smirk crossed her face.

"No. Enough." Kagome's voice cut through the silence. "This isn't a time for childishness. We have a serious problem here, and I want all of us to be safe."

"What do you propose we do?" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"First, at nights we all need to be at one of our houses." Before she could get in any more, InuTaisho broke in.

"We could stay at my house. It's big enough for all of us."

"Actually," She started, "I was thinking the shrine. You all have top notch security systems, and if someone tried to break in, you'd all know immediately, but if someone tried to do damage here, they could. I can't leave here, this is my home, and it can be taken away from me a lot easier than your homes from you can." She looked around.

"Well, I guess that settles where we're staying." Izayoi said. No one tried to argue with her. "What else Kagome?" She asked, smiling.

"I want all of us to have someone with them whenever you're going someplace. It's harder to take someone down when they have someone with them."

"You know you're over reacting, right?" InuYasha still hadn't gotten over the earlier comments about Kikyo, but he was willing to put that aside, for now.

"I could be, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. You should know that by now. Can we just go with this please?" Everyone agreed, surprisingly. "Okay, now that my bossiness," Her gaze slid to Kikyo. "is over, you can all go about your day now."

As everyone got up, Kikyo inadvertently drew everyone's attention to her when she told InuYasha she had to go somewhere. 'Did she not just hear what I said?' Kagome sighed.

"It's okay." She went on. "I found out that one of my girlfriends is in town. She'll be picking me up any time now."

"You want me to walk you to-" He started.

"No, no. I'm sure you've got other things you want to do." She was definitely trying to get herself out of it.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

"Oh, I don't know. You're here for a week. You could be hanging out with your friends, or you and Miroku could go somewhere." Before anything could be said, a horn honked. "That's for me. Be back later." She kissed him roughly on the lips and ran out.

"Well… that is definitely something I could have lived without seeing." Rin said absent mindedly while Sango practically gagged. Kagome just giggled.

Sango turned to walk out, and Kagome made a motion to follow. "Wait." Kagome turned to see InuYasha looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked. What could he possibly want now?

"Would you like to come with me, for a walk?" He asked sheepishly.

She noticed Sango was still there, her eyebrow arched in curiosity. "You know I can't walk far." Was her only reply.

"It won't be far, I swear." Well… it wouldn't hurt anything.

"Okay, not for too long though." She smiled as he stepped forward to help her. She took one last glance at Sango and saw her roll her eyes. She turned back around and took InuYasha's extended hand, and they walked out the door.

They didn't walk too far, just to their favorite spot. As they stood by the sacred tree, he suggested they sit down. "Yeah, how in the world do you expect me to do that? I'm like a watermelon. I'd go rolling." Apparently that was funny, because he smirked. What was so funny about a pregnant woman rolling? "What the hell is so funny InuYasha?" She snapped.

He tried to make a straight face, but it wasn't happening. "Sorry. The picture you just put in my head was pretty priceless."

"Oh shut up and help me sit down." She huffed, not looking at him.

"Stop being a big baby." He replied before he picked her up and sat her down gently.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, not a thing." She innocently replied.

"Right." Yeah, he totally believed that.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, breaking the quick silence, before it turned awkward.

"Oh, right." He looked away. "I've been thinking… about your offer."

Her offer…? What offer? When she didn't respond, he looked at her.

"To be a part of the baby's life." Her mouth dropped open. Ohhhh, **that** offer.

"Really?" She was pretty surprised.

"Yes really. I don't see why it'd be a bad thing. I'm just… not sure what to do. I have no experience with babies." He was just spilling it all out there. She couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" He scowled.

"You think I know everything about babies?" His eyebrow arched. "Oh come InuYasha, you don't actually think I read up on this or something. Sure I need to know some things, and I'm getting lots of pointers from your mother. What I don't know, I'll ask someone. I don't know everything about babies." She paused, but he stayed quiet. "I may not be as in the dark about babies as you, but believe me; we're definitely in the same boat."

He smiled a little. "Well, it's good to know I'm not alone in that boat."

She reached up and touched his white, fuzzy ear, stroking it a little. "You were never alone in that boat; I don't understand why you thought you were." After a brief moment, he jerked away from her. "InuYasha, what's the matter?" She hoped she hadn't done anything to upset him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm not use to people touching my ears." When she gave him a quizzical look, he explained. "Kikyo hates the fact that I'm half demon, we act as though I'm as normal as everyone else."

Oh that was so ridiculous. "There is nothing wrong with being a half demon." She started.

"Yeah, tell that to the rest of the world." He bit out.

"You're mother would slap you if she heard you say that." He threw a glare her way. She quickly grabbed his ear again, and jerked him towards her. "Listen up dog boy, there is nothing wrong with you being a half demon, actually, I like you that way."

"Dog boy?" He was insulted at the name.

"You heard me. That purring goes a long way too." She smirked.

"I do not pur." He growled.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's purring." She teased as she became rubbing his ear again. The rumbling in his throat started as his head angled into her touch. "Yeah, I'd call that purring." She giggled.

"Shut up." He murmured. Caught in the moment, he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her. Needless to say, she was shocked, but definitely didn't protest.

Moments later, Rin ran out of the house. "Kagome!" She yelled. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two in a lip lock.

He pulled away from her, but rested his forehead against hers. "Damn." He whispered.


	7. Well we're trying to sneak

"I'll just come back later." Rin announced before she awkwardly walked back towards the house.

"I'm sorry." He began. "That was…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "Hey, don't apologize. I'll admit, that wasn't the brightest thing to do, but I wasn't arguing."

"Yeah, yeah." He grunted as he picked himself off the ground. He turned towards her and extended his hand down to her.

She gave him a look. "Yeah, right. That's going to work." What was going to do? Yank her off the ground? He rolled his eyes, and ended up picking her up. She was going to thank him, but he silenced her as he carried her into the house. "Um, thank you? What were you going to do if I didn't want to come back in?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"Well I guess you don't really have a choice right now, considering I'm about to head out." He smirked.

She was about to ask him where he was going to go, but he heard his girlfriend's annoying voice, screeching his name. "Oh." She replied. "Well…." Her voice drifted off. A few seconds passed and she finally finished her thought out sentence. "Have fun for me." She smiled up at him.

He snorted. "Yeah, I'll definitely do that." He touched her head, absentmindedly stroking it before he walked out the door.

She sighed before she looked up again, only to find Sango in front of her. "What?"

"Ugh, why must they have "bonding time" right now?" She whined. Something was definitely up. The best friend she knew, and loved never whined.

"What are you talking about? Oh, and stop whining please."

She gave Kagome a look that pretty much said 'screw you'. Sango walked over to the bed and sat down beside her best friend. "Miroku." She growled. "The nerve."

She snapped her fingers in Sango's face. "Hello? Earth to Sango. Complete sentences please."

Her eyes swung to face her pregnant friend. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that Miroku went to go hang out with InuYasha. They're doing the "male bonding" thing, even though earlier he told me that he'd make it up to me for acting like a playboy." She fumed.

Kagome made a face. "Wait? Why'd he go with InuYasha?"

"They're best friends?"

"And? I'm sure if they wanted to hang out so bad, they would've done it without Kikyo around." Why would they want to bond with the nosey, self-absorbed girlfriend around? Why would they even call it bonding?

"Whoa! Hold up! Kikyo is with her friend, remember?" Sango reminded her.

"No, she came back right before they left." She countered.

Sango's eyes widened in fury. "What?"

Kagome looked down. She knew the question was rhetorical. She touched her stomach, and started rubbing her big bump. When she felt her daughter move, she smiled.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see the other girl watching her in worry.

"I'm okay." She smiled. She reached over and grabbed Sango's hand, and gently placed it on her stomach. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, and then the baby kicked. Sango jumped and Kagome laughed.

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting." Sango beamed.

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Kagome sighed heavily. She looked to Sango and shrugged. "Well, if your boyfriend is out gallivanting around with those two, acting like delinquents, I guess we better follow suit."

"Sweetie, you're pregnant-" Sango started out.

"Yes, I know. She's only been kicking the crap out of me for the last month."

"Shush and listen." She swatted playfully. "What I was saying is that we can't exactly go gallivanting around all over Tokyo. You can barely make it up the stairs to your house by yourself." She ended smiling.

"Shh, don't let anyone else know that." They laughed together. It took her a minute, but she ended up standing up by herself. "See, no problem. Let's go." She grabbed Sango's arm and headed towards the door.

She was pulled to a stop and turned around. She saw Sango look worried. "I don't feel comfortable doing this." She stated.

"Whoa, what? Where did my courageous friend go?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sango snorted. "Psh, not at the whole situation. I meant I don't feel comfortable doing this by ourselves. We need to invite Rin." She giggled, and Kagome agreed. They both ended up going to Rin's "room" and asking if she wanted to come along, luckily she did.

So after the group was assembled, they headed out for the day. Luckily, Sesshoumaru had left the car incase his wife wanted to run around. "Yay for kind husbands." Rin beamed as they helped Kagome climb in. They drove around the city until they found InuYasha's car. You couldn't really miss it. It was red with silver markings on the side. Lucky for them, the little trio was at the park. When they parked across the street, Rin was the first to say something. "Guys, please tell me what's wrong with this picture."  
Sango and Rin looked towards the group they were following. "Oh. My. God." Kagome would have gotten out of the car and busted their butts this second if she wasn't pregnant. Kikyo was all over InuYasha, go figure, but who was the chick that was attempting every other second to jump Miroku?

"I'm going to kill him." Sango growled.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay. You don't know the situation." The girls tried to have her stay calm.

"Do you not see that? She's practically climbing all over him." Her eyes wide with rage.

"Ask him about it later." Kagome shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that'd go over real well. Thanks for such great advice."

"No, she's right." Rin smiled. "How do you think Sesshoumaru and I solve our problems? I certainly don't let him walk all over me. We talk about it."

"Yeah, but you're calmer than I am. I'm more like Kagome." Kagome raised her eyebrow. "When trying to talk and straighten things out, I yell more and make it worse."

"Hey, now. I don't make it worse. InuYasha does." She stuck her tongue out at the girls. They all laughed, and looked back at the group. Kagome glanced over at her best friend and sighed heavily. "Let's just leave. This isn't what we were here for. I don't need a show." The other two agreed and headed back to the house.

When they made it back, InuYasha's parents were already home, as was Sesshoumaru. As they walked in, Izayoi immediately stopped them. "Where have you girls been?" She was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Oh, we were just…uhh… touring the city." Kagome tripped and stuttered over an excuse. She looked back at her partners in crime.

'Yeah, That was real smooth.' Sango mouthed while Rin gave her two thumbs up.

"You really expect me to believe that? Girls, you live here. You don't have to lie to me." She said gently.

She heard a sigh behind her and Sango stepped forward. "We were stalking your son." She said. They saw Izayoi's eyes widen.

"No." Kagome said firmly. "We weren't stalking." She glared at her friend, and then looked back at Izayoi. "InuYasha was with Kikyo, and Miroku was supposed to spend time with Sango, but he ditched her for InuYasha. They were going to have guy time. Well, that would have been fine and dandy, but why would they have 'male bonding' when Kikyo was with them? So we ended up driving around the city and we found them at the park, but there was another girl there. So we just came home." She finished.

Izayoi stepped forward and placed her hand on Sango's shoulder in sympathy, while she looked at Kagome and Rin. "I want you to follow them." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

The girls stayed frozen for a few moments. "What did she just say?" Rin asked, rhetorically.

"I can't believe she said that." Kagome felt a kick in her stomach. "Okay, this girl needs to go lay down. The baby is kicking." She excused herself and went to lie down.

That night when the three came home, InuYasha and Miroku avoided the girls like the plague. Kagome couldn't have cared less. She was in the living room for only a few minutes, sitting in the awkward silence before Sesshoumaru came in. He walked over to her and held out his hand. When she gave him a confused look, he commented. "We have something to show you." He gave his brother and Miroku a cold look. "If you actually feel like being kind to her, you may come look as well." He gently helped her up and placed his arm around her waist, helping her roam through the hallway.

She could feel InuYasha glaring in their direction, and heard Miroku give a groan as he got off the coach. She didn't even care what Kikyo did. When her escort stopped her in front of a door, she looked into the room in amazement. It was her baby's room. Sure, Sesshoumaru had worked countless hours on it for her, and had painted the room a lilac purple, along with the crib, but this was… they really outdid themselves. They added a mobile to the crib and hung girlie things upon the wall. She couldn't help it, this was so much more than she deserved. She fell out of Sesshoumaru's hold, slumped to the ground, and cried.

Poor Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly stepped aside as her girlfriends came to her aid. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this. It's so much more than is needed." She grabbed her friends and they had a group hug moment.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kagome pulled back. She wiped her eyes and thanked them. They all helped her up and took her back into the living room. "Can you guys actually take me to my room? She keeps moving, and it makes me tired." She smiled as she touched her stomach. She glanced at InuYasha and saw him look away, shamefaced. Apparently he hadn't come to terms on being in his baby's life yet, or not. Luckily, they did as she asked and within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Within the next few days they continued to tail Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyo. Thankfully, Ayame had joined the group. "So, why wasn't I invited to your welcome home party with InuYasha?" She asked from the back seat, as they drove down the road.

"You were, but we told Koga to bring you, but he said you were at work." Rin answered from the driver seat.

"Psh, work my ass. I was stuck at home with nothing to do. That dick abandoned me at home. What the heck?" Ayame complained some more.

"It's okay Ayame, it wasn't much of a party anyway." Kagome reassured. "Oh, pull over, there they are." Rin pulled over as the group walked out of the local ice cream shop. "God, why does Miroku tag along?"

"Who knows, he doesn't even talk to me about anything anymore." They looked on as another woman joined the group, and draped her arm over Miroku's shoulder. "Oh, I know I'm not seeing this."

Unfortunately, she was. He stood there, looked at her, smiled and looked away.

"Whoa, what is that?" Rin broke the tense silence moments later. No one knew what she was talking about, so she pointed to the dark corner. "There! Don't you see that shadow?"

"No flipping way!" Kagome sounded astonished. "Oh my God!"

"Kagome. Complete sentence, please." Sango urged.

"That's Naraku!" Her eyes widened. She looked to Rin. "We have a huge problem."

"No we don't." Ayame smiled. "Sango, roll down your window." When she received a look as though she were crazy, she smiled even more. "Just trust me." As Sango did as she was asked, Ayame leaned over her. "Hey, InuYasha, wanna come here for a sec?"

The group of four stared dumbfounded at the car. Kikyo glanced behind her, right at Naraku.

Kagome noticed, and her patience shattered. She flung open her door, and as quickly as she could, stood up. As she approached them, the unknown woman hanging on Miroku slowly backed away and walked back into the ice cream shop. InuYasha tried to ask her what she was doing and urge her to get back in the car, but she completely ignored him and walked up to his girlfriend. Not thinking rationally, she felt her hand come into contact with Kikyo's face.

"You bitch!" Kikyo snarled before she reacted. Kagome managed to block Kikyo's fist before she saw Naraku step out from the shadows. Rin, Ayame and Sango were instantly alert, stepping out of the car, and getting to her side.

"What is going through your head?" Kagome screeched at InuYasha as she grabbed Kikyo's arm and, as hard as she could, flung her in the direction of Naraku.

He caught her against his chest before glaring at Kagome. "I'm surprised you caught on little girl." He smiled before he was instantly in front of her.

She didn't know what to do with him so close. She didn't even have to think about it, because he didn't give her a chance to. He grabbed her by the throat, and surprisingly, he didn't apply as much pressure as she imagined he would. He held out his hand in the opposite direction and Kikyo quickly stepped up and took it.

InuYasha quickly stepped up. "Kikyo, what the hell?"

Sango stepped up as well, glaring at him. "Really? He has the chance to kill your best friend and your baby, and you're worried about your girlfriend leaving you?" She looked at Naraku and slowly said. "Please, let her go."

Naraku replied. "I think not. Do you know how long it's been since I've tried to find something that could bring InuYasha to his knees." He smiled ruefully.

"Bring him to his knees? Please tell me you didn't miss his last comment."

"Hey! Shut it Sango!" He growled.

"Oh please girls, don't think you can sneak up on me that easily." Naraku rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at Rin and Ayame. They froze in their spots, not daring to openly approach him. "I didn't think so. So, why do you lovely ladies step away from the car, but feel free to keep the keys with it."

They knew they didn't have a choice so they did as they were told. He informed them to join their little friends over on the sidewalk as he assisted Kagome into the backseat and shut the door.

InuYasha finally decided to make himself known again. "Kikyo, why? Why are you doing this?"

"InuYasha, do you honestly think that I'd love you? You're a half demon. That's not something anyone ever looks for." She smiled as his eyes widened in hurt. She got into the front seat and slammed the door.

Naraku smiled. "You heard the truest statement, right from the mouth of the woman you love." He too got in and drove off.

His head hang low. "He's wrong."

Miroku looked sadly at his friend. "What was that?"

"I said he's wrong."

"About what my friend?" Miroku touched his back. He had everyone's undivided attention now.

InuYasha raised his head, his blood boiling. He looked to the group and everyone noticed his eyes were changed. Somehow he had released the demon blood within him. "I didn't hear that from the woman I love." With the declaration, he took off, and went to search for and rescue the real woman he loved. Kagome.


	8. The Big Fight

**Okay, so, first I wanted to apologize for the lack of action in this chapter. I'm not all too familiar with how to write a fight scene, so this is probably as good as it's going to get. That being said, I hope you like this chapter. I know it's moving kind of fast, but hey, I'm running out of drama to make up, so here we go. :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Kagome woke up in a room that she didn't recognize. "Where am I… Hello?" She cried into the air.

"Well well, finally awake." A voice responded.

She turned her head only to see Naraku. "Why did you take me? You could have let me go."

"Silly girl, why would I do that? You are the key to that half breed's undoing. He thinks he can have everything he wants. What if I took away the one thing he held so dearly?" He gave a low laugh.

"Holds dearly? If you think that's me, then you're obviously mistaken. If you didn't notice, he wasn't all too quick about coming to my rescue. He loves Kikyo. You know, the girl who you took away from him." Why she was defending him was a mystery to her.

"Took away? My dear girl, she came willingly. You see, Kikyo belongs to me, for once, something that InuYasha can't have. Ever." The look of victory crossed his face.

In an instant everything became clear. "You're jealous."

She noticed him stiffen. "I beg your pardon."

"That's it, isn't it? You're jealous."  
"Jealous? Of that half breed, don't make me laugh."

"You're completely jealous. You keep referring to him as a half breed. I feel so stupid I never noticed it before. You… you're a half breed. You're mad because InuYasha hasn't gotten everything when you can't."

He snarled at her. "Bitch, don't assume things you don't know. I am not a half breed."

"Maybe not by birth, but you are. I don't blame your feelings being hurt. Please, talk to me." She tried to calm him.

"Talk to you? Why on earth would I do that? You are on InuYasha's side."

"I'm not on any side. You're hurt, emotionally because of InuYasha. I want to know why."

He looked at a closed door, and sighed in resignation. "I suppose I could pass the time." He pulled up a chair and looked at her. "I sold my soul to demons." He began. "I, in origin, am a human, but one day I met Kikyo. It was the year she met InuYasha. They knew each other for a few years, but he never approached her. Apparently he only had eyes for you, until one day she couldn't wait and approached him. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get back at him. Unfortunately, I knew Kikyo would never give me the time of day, so I sold my soul for her. Now she chooses me over that half demon."

She sat in silence for a moment. "You sound like you've known her for a long time."

He genuinely smiled as he looked at the door again. "I have. It's been about eight years; eight long years." He turned back to her. "Now that I've answered you, why don't you answer me… what makes you so attracted to InuYasha?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't really answer that. I don't know what attracts me to him. I just am. No matter what his faults are, the way I feel about him can always make the hurt go away, unless something like the Kikyo thing happens." She smiled sadly, and saw him nod. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I'm not heartless. I despise InuYasha with a passion, but I know you're pregnant, and I won't hurt you for that." He answered.

"Even if you know its InuYasha's?" She didn't understand him.

His eyes dilated. "I beg your pardon? You're pregnant with InuYasha's child? I was definitely not informed of that." He glared at her stomach. "Why would you have his child?"

"I thought I made it clear. I love him." She was scared with his new attitude.

"Love has nothing to do with it. Why would you have such an abomination? Do you understand the heartache you are putting yourself through?"

"Heartache? No, this isn't heartache. I want this child. It means that no matter what, a part of InuYasha is always near. You might think it's a curse; an abomination, but I will love this child with everything that I am. I don't care if InuYasha is a half demon, I love him that way. I wouldn't want him to change for anything, and I love that that is how our child is going to turn out." She was running out of breath. Would her explanation make him see reason?

"You think it's your best choice, but after you are rid of it, you will know that you'd be so much better off." He took a step towards her.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Naraku, you said you weren't heartless. Please, don't take my daughter away from me." Tears were streaming down her face.

He no longer listened to reason as he now stood above her. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then you will just have to die together." He climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Nar-" She was running out of air fast. 'InuYasha, help me.' She desperately thought. 'God, please help me. Help my baby.' She closed her eyes to stop the tears.

She vaguely heard a door slam in the background. 'I'm going to die.' She thought to herself in defeat. Suddenly, air filled her lungs. She coughed at the unexpected invasion. Her eyes flew open and Naraku was being flung across the room. A figured appeared above her. After minutes of staring, she realized who it was. "Sango!" She rasped as she pulled herself up and into her best friend's arms.

"What happened?" Sango asked in panic. She held onto Kagome. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was prepared to turn around and punch whoever it was in the face, but she found Miroku in her vision.

"Move aside. I'll take her." He gently nudged her over and gently picked up Kagome. He felt her weak arms wrap around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her as he made his way to the door. "How are feeling?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't have an answer. What was she supposed to say? She was almost strangled to death. She didn't want to dwell on it, so she slightly shook her head before she buried her face into his collar bone. She could feel tears of relief welling up. She was determined not to cry. She held it in, and tightened her arms around his neck before saying "Thank you."

He gently loosened his grip of her as he placed her on the ground. He saw her eyes shoot open before they focused on Izayoi and Rin. He looked at the two women. "Please, take care of her. I'll go assist the others." He was off without another word.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Rin asked her quietly, as she saw her look at the fight that was going on.

"Yes Rin, I can hear you." Kagome said absentmindedly. When she felt a soft hand on her back, she turned to see Izayoi rubbing her back.

"I was so scared we wouldn't be able to find you in time." It was obvious she was trying to calm Kagome down. "Poor InuYasha didn't know what to do."  
"You mean, he came and got everyone?" Kagome didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Oh no sweetheart, Sango did. InuYasha, Ayame and Miroku were already on their way." Izayoi replied, looking to the fight.

Ayame? Kagome hadn't seen Ayame since everyone got here. She squinted as she looked further into the room. Ah, there she was, right behind Naraku, making sure he didn't have any unseen tricks up his sleeve. 'How can they fight in a place like this? It's a freaking apartment.' She searched around and lo and behold, there was his unseen trick. She tried to shout her best friend's name, but her voice couldn't carry that far at that moment. She looked to Rin. "Kikyo, on the other side of the room…" She whispered. "They can't see her."

Rin and Izayoi looked in the direction she was talking about. Rin franticly waved her arms around trying to catch someone's attention. Luckily she caught her father-in-law's eye. She saw him nudge Sesshoumaru. He was beside her in seconds. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Kikyo, she's in the shadows at the far end of the room. Tell Sango to get her ass over there." She smiled when she said the last part. He smiled back at her, quickly grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before quickly whispering in Sango's ear.

She looked at him, looked back at the three other women, and then to the shadows. She definitely saw Kikyo. She dropped back immediately and made her way to the other woman. "Well well Kikyo. I didn't like you, and didn't think too highly of you, but really, you've outdone yourself." She smirked.

"Outdone myself? Why yes, Naraku is something isn't he?" She smiled sadistically.

"Yeah, let me tell you about it." Sango laughed, and then made a gagging noise. "That's all I have to say." She came to a stop a foot in front of the other woman.

"What have you come to teach me a lesson? I'm shaking in my three hundred dollar heels."

"Please, I know you don't take lessons. I'm here to beat your ass and make sure you won't ever do this again."

"Oh, how cliché. You really have no originality do you?" Kikyo yawned.

'I'll show you cliché.' She glared before pulling the knife from her sleeve. She wasn't going to give her opponent the opportunity to be ready. It was a cheap tactic, but you did what you had to do to make sure the good guys win.

Kikyo didn't seem to be too off guard. She grabbed a knife that was in her back pocket. They went at each other. Knifes clinking together, small scrapes from the blades on their skin. Back and forth they fought until Kikyo stepped wrong on her heels and she hit the floor, blade flying out of her hand.

Sango stepped over her, her foot connecting with Kikyo's wrist. "Yeah, that was real graceful. Honestly, you deserve a reward for that." She raised the knife above her head, preparing to bring it down, to make Kikyo's death as painless as possible. She may not have liked the tramp but she didn't get pleasure out of watching people suffer.

Kikyo quickly raised her leg and connected her stiletto into Sango's stomach, making her double over in pain. She quickly grabbed Sango's knife, making a move to stab her. Kagome, watching helplessly could only scream out her best friend's name.

When Sango felt it was all going to end, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Seconds ticked longer before she looked up, seeing Kikyo gasping for air. The knife that she held was driven right into her heart. When Sango looked up, she saw Ayame there. "What…? I thought you were helping the others."

"Yeah I was. Luckily Miroku can pay more attention while in a fight." She bent down and hoisted the girl to her feet. "He randomly grabbed me and threw me your way. So I came to the rescue." She hooked her arm around Sango's waist and helped her over to Kagome.

When Ayame let her go, Kagome flung herself at her best friend. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?" Sango laughed as she patted her friend's back. "I'm not kidding Sango." Desperation was laced in her voice.

"I know you aren't." She smiled while slightly adjusting herself so she could watch as Ayame went to go help the guys again. "I can't believe it's taking this long for them to take this ass down." She growled as she watched them.

They went at each other hard and fast, no matter where they hit him, it didn't seem to seem affect him. Kagome looked for an opening. "I know, but he doesn't fight fair, everyone else has morals."

"Yeah well, that's their fault. Demons aren't supposed to have morals. I mean, they're demons." Sango said absentmindedly.

Kagome saw Rin scowl and Izayoi cough. "That's a really bad stereotype, you know that? Morals are good; I just wish Naraku would have some too. Besides, not all humans have morals either. Look at Kikyo." Her eyes widened. 'That's it!' She cried to herself. She leaned over to Sango and Rin. "I know his weakness."

"Are you sure?" Rin whispered. When Kagome nodded she asked, "What is it?"

"Kikyo." Kagome smiled.

Izayoi looked at her curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's his weakness; Kikyo. She's down. Show him that. She's all he's ever wanted." At first, she had felt bad for him, but the way he was acting… he was like a psychotic five year old. "Sango, get InuYasha's attention."

Sango nodded before she stood up on her knees and yelled. "InuYasha! Kagome's having her baby!" She was InuYasha's head fling their way before he looked back at Naraku.

"Not really what I had in mind Sango. He's going to be pissed that you're lying." Kagome said after giving her an: I can't believe you did that look.

Moments passed and he was finally over beside them. "Yeah, Sango, she looks like she's having a baby." He gave her a sarcastic look before bending down to Kagome's level. "How are you feeling?" He looked and sounded very sincere in his question.

"I'm fine InuYasha, but there's something that might help." She smiled at him.

"What is it?" He looked into her eyes.

"Kikyo. Show him Kikyo. She's all he's ever wanted. He'd kill to have her."

"Sweetheart, the point is for us to stay alive, not for him to kill us."

"Sweetheart, look over there, and tell me if she's moving." She saw his eyes glance over to her; his eyes widening when he saw she wasn't moving. "I just figure if he'd kill to have her, he'd lose the will to fight if she wasn't alive anymore."

A knowing smile crossed his face and he leaned towards her. "I always knew you were brilliant." He quickly kissed her and then flew back over to where they were fighting.

She heard him taunt Naraku. "Why are you even fighting us Naraku?"

"You really are a stupid half-breed aren't you?" He growled.

InuYasha ignored the insult. "I mean, I don't see why we're fighting anymore considering the woman you're fighting for is dead." How much he seemed to not care was a harsh kick in the face, but he knew not to show a weakness to an enemy; and in this fight, caring was definitely a weakness.

* * *

**Say it with me now! REVIEW! (Thank ya!)**


	9. Its the end and I'm feeling fine, or not

**Alright, here we go! This chapter is shorter than others, but I was losing inspiration on what to put into here. I didn't want to just bull crap it all the way, so its best to just wend it as soon as you can. Well, for me that is. So sorry. I've got more ideas going for the next chapter! Yay. :)**

**Annnnnnyyyyyway. I've made some stuff off, so if you don't like it... I'm sorry? (Not really, but hey, it if you don't like it, don't read it. )**

**Soooo without further rambling... Enjoy. **

* * *

Naraku's face was masked with pain. He stopped his actions and looked over at Kikyo's lifeless form. "No..." He whispered to himself. He ran over to her and picked up her limp body. "No!" He screamed out in pain. He glared at her grey face. "You stupid girl. Why couldn't you just stay out of the way?" He knelt down on the ground, gently laying her body down. He didn't know what to do. He was trying to motivate himself to get back up and finish this fight. Suddenly he felt a sharp object pierce through his chest.

"This is for kidnapping my friend you sick bastard." Ayame growled from behind him. She held the hilt of a short sword in her hand; twisting the blade inside his chest.

As Naraku fell to the ground, still clutching his dead love, Miroku came up beside her. "A sword Ayame? Don't you think that's a little medieval?" He smiled teasingly at her.

"Hey, when I'm in a fight, I'll take what I can get." She smiled back.

"Then remind me never to get on your bad side." He mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay you two, let's get out of here." InuTaisho commented, walking past them to the door. "We don't have time to stick around and wait for authorities to show up." Everyone nodded at his logic and headed for the door.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and gently helped her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Didn't you ask this about five; ten minutes ago?" She smiled at him, feeling happy about his concern.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." He replied as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Are you, for sure?"

She sighed. "InuYasha, I'm fine. Besides the fact that my throat hurts, I'm okay."

He sighed happily as he nodded. He looked to the rest of the group, who was waiting on them. "Okay let's go." They made their way down the stairs and to the car. As he attempted to help Kagome in, she froze. "Are you okay?" When only silence answered him, he started to panic. "Kagome say something."

"My water just broke." She whispered.

"Oh shit." Sango said, rushing to her best friend's side. She looked over to InuYasha. "Get her into the car. Now."

InuYasha hesitantly helped her in, and then climbed in behind her. He shut the door and turned to her to make sure she was alright. Before any words could leave his mouth, he felt the car lurch forward and within seconds they were speeding to the hospital. "Geez Sango, can you go any faster?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Did you wet your pants because you were so scared?" She snickered.

"No, but I am wondering who the hell you gave you your license." He retorted.

"You want to know where-" Sango started but was cut off.

"Would you two just shut up?" Kagome yelled from the seat. "Sango, just hurry up." She shut her eyes for a minute, and then opened them again, only to find InuYasha staring at her, sincere worry flashing in his eyes, before he turned his head away from her, but she still felt his eyes on her.

Within minutes the hospital came into view. Sango swung the car up to the entrance and Izayoi and Rin were right there with a wheelchair. InuYasha quickly slid out and helped Kagome out as well, placing her in the wheelchair. They quickly raced her in and a nurse was at her side in a minute.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you back there." She began to push Kagome away to have her baby when she was told to stop. Kagome quickly grabbed InuYasha's hand and nodded towards the nurse that she was ready.

He squeezed her hand as they headed to the delivery room. An overwhelming love filled his chest at the thought of her inviting him to be there when the baby was born.

When they got in there, it was a completely different story. Kagome glared at him, and screamed profanities. When he tried to sooth her with calming words she came back with more yelling. "How about you try having a baby you stupid man?" Sweat rolling down her face.

The doctor who was delivering her baby looked up at her. "You need to push sweetheart."

She felt like she couldn't. She had already pushed and pushed. She couldn't push anymore! "I can't." She cried. She gripped InuYasha's hands tighter, repeating to herself that she couldn't.

"Yes, you can." InuYasha said. When he received a glare from her, he bent down to her level, and whispered in her ear. "If I could do this for you, I would. I don't like you being in pain."

How could she reply in anger to that? She nodded and pushed.

"The baby's coming. Keep pushing sweetie." Said the doctor.

"I am freaking pushing!" She screamed and gripped InuYasha's hand some more. Finally after what seemed like forever, the baby was born, and a wail filled the air. Kagome collapsed onto the bed. She looked over at her best friend. "If you ever get me pregnant again, I'm going to shoot you." He just laughed, brushing his hand against her head. She just smiled up at him as the nurses cleaned off her baby. Once the baby was weighed and taken care of, they handed the baby to Kagome.

The nurse smiled down at her. "Congratulations Ms Kagome. You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. What would you like to name her?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Well, what do you want to name her?"

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Do I have to repeat myself dog boy?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Dog boy?" He sounded a little outraged.

"InuYasha, the nurse is waiting. A name would be good." She smiled.

He looked down at his daughter. "Sakura." He said, seeming almost in a daze. He looked up to meet the nurse's gaze. "Sakura."

"Yes sir." She smiled and walked away.

"You know, I'd be a little pissed off if that doctor was a male." He commented.

She glanced at him, and glanced back at their baby. "I'm going to pretend that didn't just come out of your mouth."

"What? So you're going to start ignoring what I say now?" He glowered.

"No." She threw a glare his way. "I am right now though. I just had your baby and all you can think about was who what gender the doctor was."

"Kagome, it was just a thought. It's not like I was sitting here thinking it the whole time." He replied.

"Sure, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. She heard him sigh before a nurse came back their way.

"Okay. I'm going to go ahead and take you to your room." She smiled before assigning them a room.

Once they were settled, InuYasha glanced at her. "I'm going to go let everyone know they can come and see you." He began to walk out.

"InuYasha wait." She sighed, feeling guilty about what she said to him earlier. He turned back to her and she motioned him to come back over to her. He sighed, and walked back over to her. "You don't have to act like it's such a bother for you to take five steps to come back over here." She commented, scooting over. "Sit."

He took a seat on the side of the bed, and looked at her. "What?"

She gave him an 'excuse me?' look. "Don't take that tone with me."

"Kagome. What. Do. You. Want?"

"I wanted to talk to you before anyone else got in here, do you have a problem with that?"

He started to feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" He slowly climbed into the bed beside her.

"I wanted to ask you what you're going to do after this."

"Well, I'm going back to college. Why?" He looked at her.

"Are you coming back?" She asked as she avoided his gaze. A part of her didn't want to know.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Her eyes shot up to his. "Of course I'm coming back. You're my best friend, and I love you. I'm not going to leave you." He admitted, taking his turn to look away.

"Marry me." She blurted out.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, that was…" She paused, trying to think of a word to describe what kind of an outburst that was.

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting something like that to come out of your mouth." He smiled down at her. "Let's try it this way." He got off the bed, took the necklace from around his neck, and knelt down on one knee. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He held up the ring that was on the chain.

It was a ring she hadn't seen since they were in jr high together. It was his maternal grandmother's ring. A huge smile spread across her face. "Yes." She laughed as he climbed back on the bed and kissed her.

There was a cough at the door, interrupting them. InuYasha growled in frustration and turned around, only to see Miroku standing there. "Sorry, do we need to come back later?" He smiled.

"Yeah, actually that would be good." InuYasha replied.

Kagome smacked his arm playfully. "No, come on in. The baby is sleeping so shhh." She snuggled down a little more into the bed, exhaustion suddenly consuming her.

Everyone filed into the room, taking up most of the space. They didn't make a sound as they peered over the newborn. Sesshoumaru looked at the baby's bracelet and saw the name 'Sakura'. He looked at his baby brother and his soon-to-be wife. "Nice name you picked out." He smiled.

Kagome saw InuYasha's widen in shock. She couldn't help but giggle a little. "Thank you." She replied, for the both of them.

As more time passed that afternoon, the more tired Kagome got. She ended up falling asleep while everyone else continued to visit. Everything blurred together for the next few days and finally Sunday rolled around; the day InuYasha had to return to college.

* * *

**EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME NOW: _REVIEW!_**


	10. This is Us, Forever

**Okay! Last chapter! I'm super pumped that everyone has liked it so far. So, I'm going to just comment on my last chapter! Soooo, I know what I wanted, but I couldn't put it into words, so I'm pretty happy with what I've written. I hope you all like it! My first fanfic, and I can say I'm done and happy! Looking forward to writing stories. **

**Please, tell me if you liked it. :)**

**Thanks everyone! **

**-K**

* * *

He did in fact go back to college, much to everyone else's arguments. Kagome and their baby stayed behind, back at the shrine. After little discussion, Sango and Miroku agreed to check up on them every day, a couple times a day.

A little over a year later, during the summer before his senior year, Kagome and InuYasha got married. Their vows were personally written. They wanted the day to be special, and it was. The night had been long, and that was the way both of them had wanted it. With their baby girl, they had both had the time of their lives.

Now he was graduating from college. Today was the day, and everyone was excited for him. There was only one problem; they were going to be late. "Can't you go any faster? We're going to be late." Sango growled at Miroku from the passenger seat.

"Now now Sango; patience is a virtue." He smiled sweetly. "Besides, it's not like we're in a hurry; he doesn't even know we're coming." He glanced at the GPS. "Oh look, we're almost there." At her audible sigh of defeat they all laughed. A few minutes later and they pulled into the parking lot, and everyone filed out of the car.

Sesshoumaru pulled his car up next to them moments later. He and his parents stepped out of the van. He made his way quickly to the other side of the van and helped out his very pregnant wife. They had been married for three years, and she had wanted to have a baby. She finally got her wish, and Kagome was happy for her.

InuTaisho quickly ushered them in and they all sat down together at the back, listening to the valedictorian make her speech. She droned on and on, and everyone seemed to snap back to reality when the words, "Thank you." Hit her lips.

The students were finally being recognized, and getting their diplomas. It seemed like an eternity as they called up all six hundred and twenty six students. What really set Rin's blood on fire was when InuYasha was on stage, too many girls for Rin's liking cheered for him, along with some of his male friends. She leaned over to Kagome. "The nerve of them! Shouting like that when his wife is right here."

Kagome laughed quietly while holding her daughter. She kept her eyes on her husband as he kept his eyes forward, not even giving the girls a glance. 'Ouch.' She laughed in her head. She leaned over towards her sister in law. "It's okay. He doesn't seem to be paying attention, I trust him." She looked on. As he was coming back to his row, his eyes flew over to their group. He looked shocked, and then pleasantly surprised. 'I love you.' He mouthed to her. 'I love you too.' She mouthed back, smiling.

"Okay." Rin finally said. "I saw that." She smiled at Kagome.

"Saw what?" She was confused.

"Oh please. That little communication thing you just did, I saw it." She smiled. Before Kagome could reply she added, "He's forgiven now."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she felt Sakura lightly swat her stomach. She looked at her daughter. "Careful sweetie." She smiled as she gently touched her slightly swollen stomach. She threw Rin another look. "I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Ah come on Kagome, don't tell me you don't enjoy it." Rin whispered, while touching her huge stomach. Sesshoumaru's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hers. They shared a quick smile then looked back at the graduates. Rin looked back at Kagome.

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if he were actually home to help me. It's hard being pregnant and taking care of a two year old." She said, looking down at her daughter again.

"Hey, at least he was home on the weekends. He's trying his best; you have to give him that." She replied.

It was true. Unlike most people, she assumed, he was gone every week, and was home with her and Sakura every weekend. She couldn't deny he went out of his way to make her happy and to be there. "Okay, okay." She smiled. "I'll give him that, and then some." Time went on and with the changing of the tassels, they were officially graduates.

Minutes later the graduates were finding their families. So many people were clomped together, no one could find InuYasha. Kagome was surprised when she felt his arms gently, but firmly wrap around her waist. His face appeared in her sight.

"Daddy!" Their daughter cried in excitement still in her mother's arms.

She turned her head and looked at her husband after winking at her daughter. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "I can't believe you guys came." Pure love showed in his eyes.

"What you think we wouldn't show up? Some faith." She huffed.

"Oh stop. I'm glad you came, but you know I would have understood if you didn't." He kissed her cheek.

Before more could be said, his friends came up to their group. "Hey InuYasha, who's this lovely lady?" One of them said, while smiling seductively at Kagome, totally ignoring the fact that she was holding a child.

"Hey Hojo." She felt InuYasha sigh. "This is Kagome." His arms were still wrapped around her. He smiled at his daughter. "And this is Sakura."

"Hello Kagome." His smiled widened. "I'm Hojo. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to go for a walk and we could talk some?" He asked politely.

The rest of the group looked appalled at the question. Before Izayoi could comment her son replied.

"Actually, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you didn't." InuYasha said. Trying to blow him off, he maneuvered them so that they weren't facing him. When Hojo didn't let it go and asked why, InuYasha looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not comfortable with you walking around by yourself with my wife."

The group of his graduate friends looked shocked. "Excuse me?" One of the girls asked. "You just said your wife?"

"That's right. He did." Rin stepped forward followed by Sango, her hands on her hips.

"And you are?" Another girl stepped up.

"I'm her sister in law." When she was given a dumb look, Rin continued. "Let me spell that out for you. I married InuYasha's brother; Kagome married InuYasha. Can you wrap your graduate brain around that?" She glared.

Before another comment could be made, Kagome stepped out of InuYasha's arms. "Okay, what is this? Let's be territorial?" She turned around and handed Sakura to her father. She turned back around to look at the group again. "Yes, we're married. This is our daughter. I don't think you need details, so we'll leave it at that." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "You need to calm her down."

"InuYasha never said he was married." Another girl sneered at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. "I'm not getting into this." She glanced at Rin. "Neither are you." She began to walk away when one of the graduate girls grabbed her arm. Just as soon as it was there, it was gone. She quickly turned around to see the girl's wrist in her daughter's hands slightly twisting it.

"Don't touch my mommy." Sakura growled as the girl made a sound of pain.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, shocked. InuYasha gently pried his daughter's hands away from the other girl, while Kagome quickly returned to InuYasha's side and grabbed her daughter. "It's okay baby. Mommy and daddy are taking care of this, okay?" When she nodded, Kagome kissed her forehead. She looked at the graduated, then at InuYasha. "Can we go now?"

He looked at his friends, shaking his head, he looked back to her. "Yeah, let's go." He looked back at his fellow graduates. Not saying a word to them, he grabbed his wife's hand and they began to walk off, followed by his family.

After words were shared with his family, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and himself climbed into Miroku's car. Sakura was going to stay with grandma and grandpa for the night. When Miroku started the vehicle, Kagome instantly leaned her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha." She whispered. When he looked at her she asked, "Do you remember when I had Sakura?"

"Why wouldn't I?" When she didn't answer, he asked. "Why are you wondering?"

"I was just curious." She yawned. Within seconds she was asleep. He gently wrapped his arm around her, and placed his hand on her stomach. He sighed, leaned his head on hers, and followed her into peaceful sleep.

Hours later he felt himself being shaken. He slowly opened his eyes to see Miroku above him. "Sorry buddy, you're not my ideal face to wake up to."

Miroku snorted before reaching over him to gently wake up Kagome. "Yeah, believe me, the feeling's mutual."

Kagome yawned. "What feeling's mutual?"

"He doesn't want to look at my face when he wakes up." Miroku sounded hurt.

"Well Miroku, no offense, but I wouldn't want to either." She smiled. InuYasha burst out laughing. "Sorry buddy." She laughed.

"I see how it is." He hmphed, and looked away.

"Don't worry you big baby, I'd wake up to your face any day." Sango said nonchalantly from the other side of the car, opening Kagome's door.

"Aww, Sango, is that declaration of love?" Kagome teased. When Sango's face turned a tomato color, Kagome could only laugh more.

"Okay, that's enough." InuYasha said; already out of the car and coming to her side to help her up. He gently bumped Sango out of the way, and helped his wife stand up, being very careful with her.

She playfully smacked his hand away. "InuYasha, I'm three months pregnant, not about to pop." She stuck her tongue out. "I can get up by myself."

His ears flattened slightly. "Well, how am I supposed to know these things?" He said, turning around, and walking towards the stairs to the shrine. He turned around to see them all staring at him. "What? You said you could walk, so start walking." He turned back around and walked up the stairs, leaving them behind.

Kagome sighed. "He's so touchy." She glanced at her two friends. They just glanced at her and then looked at each other. "What?"

"Maybe we should just go home." Sango commented, looking at Kagome again.

"Do what?" She didn't understand what they were trying to do.

"Think about it. He just got home. Maybe he wants to spend some time with you without anyone around." Sango babbled.

"What she's trying to say is that this is your first night without your baby around. You need to spend some alone time before your days are bombarded with your daughter… and everyone else for that matter." He chuckled at the last part.

Kagome couldn't help but look over to the stairs. She sighed again and looked back to them. "Okay, I get your point. Thanks guys." She hugged them as she made her way to the stairs. They got back into the car, and started it. They wouldn't leave until they knew she had made it up the stairs.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally made it. She turned and saw Miroku pull away from the curb. She turned back around and headed to the house. She walked in and headed straight to the bedroom, where she knew InuYasha would be.

She opened the door, and there he was, spread out on the bed. Her heart warmed at the sight. How many times had she thought to herself that this wasn't real? She climbed into bed next to him. "I love you." She commented; laying her head on his chest, looking up at his face.

He turned his head to the side, looking down to her. "I love you too." Then he looked back up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, that sounded so sincere." She said, rolling her eyes.

Without responding, he quickly but gently rolled them over. He looked down on her, bringing her forehead down to rest on hers. "I love you." He said. His hand caressed her neck, love shown in his eyes.

"And I love you." Her hand touched his wrist; while the other came up to touch the back of his neck, and pulling him down to kiss her. He rolled to the side of her, but dragged her with him. She laid on his stomach as their lips stayed locked. When they broke apart she placed her head in the crook of his neck, and started playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. Minutes passed and she had ended up unbuttoning all of them. She looked up at his face, and saw that he was smiling at her.

He slowly sat up, and looked over at her where she was still laying. He grabbed her arm and had her sit up beside him. He leaned over and kissed her lightly, before unbuttoning her blouse.

Chills ran up her spine as he exposed her skin. She could feel her face become hot as her heart raced. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder. "I love you." She repeated again as he slid her shirt off of her shoulders.

He laughed. "Well I hope so." He leaned his head on hers. "I love you too." He whispered as he laid them back down; him supporting her weight.

"I'm glad you're my best friend. You always have been." She whispered to herself before she raised her head and looked him in the eye. "InuYasha?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Sakura?" She asked again for the second time.

"I answered this earlier. Yes, I do. Why are you asking?"

"Do you remember what I said to you when after I had her?" She smiled.

"Depends; you said a lot." She smacked him playfully and he smiled. "What part are you talking about?"

"I'd kill you if you ever got me pregnant again. Ring a bell?" She smiled back.

"Well, dying of pleasure is the best way to go." He growled.

She laughed before they kissed, taking each other into eternal bliss.

* * *

**Okay, its done. (sadness enters)**

**More inspiration to come with new stories. :)**

**Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
